<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Curse of Color *WEBCOMIC/COMPLETE* by HimeNaya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076951">The Curse of Color *WEBCOMIC/COMPLETE*</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeNaya/pseuds/HimeNaya'>HimeNaya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Comics, Illustrations, Other, Webtoon, artwork, webcomic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 01:27:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeNaya/pseuds/HimeNaya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world of black and white, one woman is engulfed by color...This is her story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Goddess of Color Pt.1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Curse of Color can also be found on <a href="https://www.webtoons.com/en/challenge/sin/list?title_no=473894">Webtoon Canvas</a></strong>
</p><p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>

</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>TO BE CONTINUED...</strong>
</p><p>
  <br/>

</p><p><strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076501/chapters/66112078">LINK TO: "S.I.N" A Cyberpunk Webcomic</a> </strong> </p><p>
  <strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142688/chapters/63603040">LINK TO: "BLOOD LUST" A Vampire Knight FanFiction</a> </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Goddess of Color Pt.2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Curse of Color can also be found on <a href="https://www.webtoons.com/en/challenge/sin/list?title_no=473894">Webtoon Canvas</a></strong>
</p><p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>

</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>TO BE CONTINUED...</strong>
</p><p>
  <br/>

</p><p><strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076501/chapters/66112078">LINK TO: "S.I.N" A Cyberpunk Webcomic</a> </strong> </p><p>
  <strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142688/chapters/63603040">LINK TO: "BLOOD LUST" A Vampire Knight FanFiction</a> </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Man of Color Pt.1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Curse of Color can also be found on <a href="https://www.webtoons.com/en/challenge/sin/list?title_no=473894">Webtoon Canvas</a></strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>

</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>TO BE CONTINUED...</strong>
</p><p>
  <br/>

</p><p><strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076501/chapters/66112078">LINK TO: "S.I.N" A Cyberpunk Webcomic</a> </strong> </p><p>
  <strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142688/chapters/63603040">LINK TO: "BLOOD LUST" A Vampire Knight FanFiction</a> </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Man of Color Pt.2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Curse of Color can also be found on <a href="https://www.webtoons.com/en/challenge/sin/list?title_no=473894">Webtoon Canvas</a></strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>TO BE CONTINUED...</strong>
</p><p>
  <br/>

</p><p><strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076501/chapters/66112078">LINK TO: "S.I.N" A Cyberpunk Webcomic</a> </strong> </p><p>
  <strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142688/chapters/63603040">LINK TO: "BLOOD LUST" A Vampire Knight FanFiction</a> </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Consequences of Color</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Curse of Color can also be found on <a href="https://www.webtoons.com/en/challenge/sin/list?title_no=473894">Webtoon Canvas</a></strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>

</p>
<p>
  <strong>TO BE CONTINUED...</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>

</p>
<p><strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076501/chapters/66112078">LINK TO: "S.I.N" A Cyberpunk Webcomic</a> </strong> </p>
<p>
  <strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142688/chapters/63603040">LINK TO: "BLOOD LUST" A Vampire Knight FanFiction</a> </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The End of Color Pt.1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Curse of Color can also be found on <a href="https://www.webtoons.com/en/challenge/sin/list?title_no=473894">Webtoon Canvas</a></strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>TO BE CONTINUED...</strong>
</p><p>
  <br/>

</p><p><strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076501/chapters/66112078">LINK TO: "S.I.N" A Cyberpunk Webcomic</a> </strong> </p><p>
  <strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142688/chapters/63603040">LINK TO: "BLOOD LUST" A Vampire Knight FanFiction</a> </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The End of Color Pt.2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Curse of Color can also be found on <a href="https://www.webtoons.com/en/challenge/sin/list?title_no=473894">Webtoon Canvas</a></strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>

</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS! THIS WAS MY VERY FIRST WEBCOMIC AND I HAD SO MUCH FUN MAKING IT.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>

</p>
<p><strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076501/chapters/66112078">LINK TO: "S.I.N" A Cyberpunk Webcomic</a> </strong> </p>
<p>
  <strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142688/chapters/63603040">LINK TO: "BLOOD LUST" A Vampire Knight FanFiction</a> </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>